Just the Two of Us
by Ni-chan9
Summary: Where Yata gets to spend time with his King.


**A/N: **_I always wondered what Mikoto was telling Yata to make him go 'omg, you're so awesome. agjkslsllal' in the Episode 10 flashback, thus, this fanfic. I have so many MiYata ideas, but haven't had the ability to write them since writer's block has hit me for like a couple weeks now. But the latest episode of K definitely broke that. I decided to start off with something light to get a feel for the characters, so it would really mean a lot to me to get some feedback. **(REVIEW, PEOPLE.)**_

* * *

**: Just the Two of Us :**

"That's awesome, Mikoto-san!" Yata gushed, grinning from ear to ear. His face was lit, a beacon of light as it always was in the Red King's presence. He sat on top of the bar counter, his arms – between his legs - bent in close to his chest in a way a girl would when subconsciously trying to make her boobs looks bigger in front of her crush, and his knees were up while he balanced his feet on the stool underneath him.

It wasn't often that he got to talk to Mikoto like this, just the two of them. It was usually Izumo or Anna who stole the King's time, if not, the older man's bed that so regularly attempted to bring him comfort during his many nightmares. Though, neither of these mentioned were factors at the moment. It was just him and Mikoto, and he liked it a lot.

The fiery-haired man gave a slight smile in response to Yata's enthusiasm, earning a faint blush from the teen as his cheeks dusted a faded shade of pink.

The King was rarely seen without a frown to his expression or maybe a smirk if one were lucky, but Mikoto's present upwards turn of his lips made Yata's heart flutter, and he didn't pay any mind as to_ why_. The teen's thoughts, instead, lingered on the fact that he didn't want it to end. _This_. Whatever _this_ was.

Yata absently glanced hazel hues to his right, towards the display of alcohol as he pondered how he was going to make this sporadic conversation last longer.

He shifted thoughtfully on the countertop for a second whilst fashioning the words to keep the King's attention. He looked back. "S-So, uh, did you like fight them afterwards?" he questioned animatedly, his shaky voice growing more in confidence at the thought of Mikoto showing some haters what for.

"Couldn't," the King answered as he raised the glass of beer in his hand up to his lips leisurely. He gulped, then set the cup back down with a soft _clack_. "Cowards transferred schools the next day. What a coincidence," he added sarcastically, in that low, rumbling drawl of his.

"Hah!" Yata's grin widened, and he reflexively leaned forward in his excitement that caused him to nearly kick the stool over. "They ran off? Figures. They knew they couldn't beat you, Mikoto-san! No one can!"

Mikoto's eyelids lowered as he smiled at Yata once more and the teen's heart noticeably _thuds_ against his chest for the second time.

He sat back in his seat, the nervousness returning to his stammer as his face heated. "U- Erm…"

"Mikoto!"

Both boys turned their attention upon hearing the familiar voice. They watched HOMRA's bartender walk into the room from upstairs, his steps rather quickened. "Hey, Mikoto. We need to talk," Izumo announced, frowning as the serious expression flickered behind the tinted lens of his glasses. He glimpsed over at Yata, as if noticing him for the first time, and gave him a small smile. "Hey, Yata-chan."

Said teen couldn't tell whether the blond's gesture was forced or not. It looked sincere enough, but then again, Izumo was always good at holding a certain façade when he wanted.

Yata raised a palm in indication of a wave. "Yo."

Mikoto's golden eyes loitered on his best friend for a moment, in a way a lion's did when surveying an open field, before he sighed in understanding. The King stood up, pushing his glass towards Yata who blinked down at it puzzling. He wasn't old enough to drink yet, not that anyone in HOMRA particularly cared.

He promptly glanced back up at Mikoto's departing figure as he turned away with Izumo, and Yata's face fell. The energy he had felt in the Red King's presence was fading from his being, and it saddened him. He curled his fingers around the short glass, sliding it towards him as he stared down at the bar countertop downheartedly.

"Yata."

"_Hm_?" He jerked his head up.

Mikoto smirked, looking over his shoulder, "I'll tell ya more when I get back."

Yata's dull expression soon brightened as his pursed lips curled up into a wide grin and honey-hazel eyes now gleamed in anticipation. "Y-Yeah!" He clenched his free hand.

Mikoto gave a sound of approval before walking out the bar with Izumo, the double doors swinging behind them.

Yata's smile remained plastered on his face this time, and his vigor lingered in his soul. He would get another moment, just him and his King.


End file.
